


Carry On but good because holy fuck--

by Loser_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, this is my version of the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_2/pseuds/Loser_2
Summary: This is my version of the toes in the sand ending because 15x20 disappointed me that muchA few moments in here are canon, so I skipped around a bit.I'm just going to pretend this is canon because it satisfies me.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Carry On but good because holy fuck--

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot and I definitely don't think I'm good at it, so some things might be fast and shitty, so buckle up.

Jack looked around; it was just as he had remembered. Nothingness was everywhere, yet he was still grounded in one spot. He knew the Empty would be furious knowing what he was about to do, and it was bad enough Jack had nearly killed it with the celestial bomb. But, he had to do this. 

Scanning the void around him, he looked for the presence of a certain angel. Picking up the grace, Jack followed its trail, all the way to a vessel he knew too well. Leaning over it, he reached out and grabbed its hand.

“Hey, Cas. It’s time to go.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up, greeted by Miracle licking him. He squeezed the dog and buried his head on their shoulder. He looked around the quiet room, as if he was expecting something there, but nothing was.   
The older Winchester grudgingly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Like many mornings since Jack left, it was very quiet. Sam was up and making breakfast, toast and eggs. Dean slumped into a chair and the two ate in silence. Miracle received a little piece of bacon, and begged for another chunk.   
After the hushed breakfast, they went on with their morning routine. Brushing teeth, making beds, washing dishes, and heading towards the main library to look up cases. Dean sat down with the dog next to him and propped open his laptop. He traced his hand over the carvings under the lamp before turning his attention towards the screen in front of him. He noticed something that caught his eye while Sam sat down across from him.   
“Got anything?” Sam asked, obviously failing to find something himself.  
“Actually, I found one thing,” Dean said, standing up to grab his coat. Sam followed behind, Miracle behind him. They gathered up everything and hopped into the Impala, heading out the door.

(I’m gonna skip around a bit cause a lot of this story is canon, but bent a teeny bit)

Reports of dead bodies and kidnapped children started to pop up, so the brothers went to investigate. Speaking to the cop there, they found out that the parents had their tongues throats ripped out and there were no signs of the children. A quick sketch of the suspect was shown then Sam and Dean went to go find out whatever it was that was kidnapping the kids.  
After a swift flip through of John’s journal, they found out it was a nest of vamps, and were able to track them down. The trip to the barn wasn’t bad, and they opened the trunk to reveal their many weapons.  
They walked through the barn doors, machetes at the ready. It was dark, creaky, and quiet. Despite the seemingly absent vamps, they were still on high alert. The brothers made a rapid sweep of the place. A muffled sound emerged from behind two wooden doors. Keeping their blades high, they carefully opened the doors.   
Dean almost swung, but they were greeted with the two missing children, who looked scared out of their minds. Dean didn’t blame them, they were, after all, just kids.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay, we’re here to get you out,” Dean whispered, as to not draw too much attention in case of a stalker. They hesitated before sneaking cautiously towards the men. Before they were able to run, a group of vamps creeped up behind them. Like the sketch, they were masked. They were seemingly built on upper body strength, and stood menacingly.   
Sam and Dean raised their machetes, and guarded the two boys, making sure they were safe. Sam told them to run, and then charged at the vamps. Each brother took on two, doing their best to aim for the neck. Sam was able to get w lucky swing at one, Dean as well. The older Winchester was having a hard fight against the last guy, the tallest and strongest of them. Sam was able to take out the one he was against, and went to help Dean, who was backed into a wooden pole. Sam managed to make a cut on the guy, getting him off guard, and with that, took one last swing at the neck, killing the vamp.

Sam let out a breath of exhaustion, and went to check on Dean, who didn’t look so good, himself. Dean was gasping a little, and seemed to be in pain. The younger Winchester laid a hand on his brother, and Dean winced.  
(Alright, this part might be a little shitty, but I don’t remember the actual dialogue.)  
“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, his voice filled with worry.  
“No, I think something’s in my back,”  
Sam placed his hand around Dean, feeling a very warm liquid. Pulling away, his hand was covered in blood.   
“Oh, God...Here, let’s see if I can get you off,” Sam said, hoping, praying it was just something small.   
“No, Sammy, I think this is the only thing keeping me together right now. I don’t think I can go.”  
Sam’s eyes started to fill with tears. He refused to accept it, not after all they’ve been through. He was not about to lose his brother, not here, not now. Dean placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, telling him it was going to be okay. It would all be okay. (It’s not like ambulances existed or anything.)  
Accepting it all, the reality that what Chuck wanted came to him, regardless if he was still around or not. Sam looked his brother in the eyes for the last time, and placed their foreheads together.  
“Okay, okay. You can go now,” tears fell from both brothers’ eyes. Dean soon became limp, and Sam had to let go. Though, it wasn’t the last thing to occur here.  
A familiar flutter came from behind Sam, and he turned around. The man moved towards Dean’s body, and placed a hand onto his forehead, a glow coming from it. Within seconds, Dean regained consciousness as quickly as he had gone. Both Winchesters were confused, but soon, Dean realized what was going on.

“Hello, Dean.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean stood there, clearly shocked. In front of him, Castiel, angel of the Lord, rebel, supposedly dead-but-I-guess-not Castiel. That Castiel. He thought they had ended, but the tears came back, not from sadness or goodbye, but from relief and happiness.  
“C-Cas?” Dean squeaked out “Cas…” it seemed like that was the only thing he could roll off his tongue. Escaping the stunned state, he embraced the angel. A jumbled mess of emotions flooded Dean--happiness, grief, disbelief, vulnerable, perplexed, love. (Of course, Sam is just standing there watching this all unfurl because we know he’s the biggest shipper of us all, but he is still recovering from the sudden threat of his brother’s life.)  
Dean refused to let go of the angel. He didn’t want Cas to leave him again, especially not after what he said. He looked into Castiel’s very blue eyes, finally understanding why he was always….different around Cas. Twelve years of pushed away feelings came to him, and he let them stay. Finally, he knew, he understood, he accepted. Without hesitation, he pulled the angel into a soft kiss. (Sam is just squealing, for he always knew)  
“You know, Cas, I never got to tell you, because you left so suddenly, but…” he brought his eyes back to the angel’s and placed their heads together, “but, I love you, too. Always have.”  
Twelve years, he’d wanted to say that, and damn, it felt good. He still had many questions, but it didn’t matter trite now. What did matter was that Cas was back, and they were together.

They arrived back at the bunker, with Miracle greeting them. Cas was surprised that Dean allowed a dog into the bunker, but it seemed to make him happy, so he didn’t question it. Interlocking hands, they headed towards the library to catch up.   
“So, what the hell happened? You dip to the Empty with Billie with a deal that seemed like it couldn’t be broken,”  
Cas thought for a moment, “In all honesty, I’m not really sure. I heard a voice, like the time before, but it didn’t sound like one I knew. It was...powerful, but it certainly wasn’t Chuck or Amara. More like a blend. Next thing I knew, I was back here, and I felt your soul fading. Followed it’s trace, and it led me to you, as I hoped it would,”  
Dean nodded, “the voice. You said it was a blend of the Darkness and Light? It was probably Jack,”  
“Jack? I know his voice. He sounds more peaceful and bright. This sounded whimsical, spiritual, and balanced,”  
“Oh, right. A lot has happened while you were out. For example, Jack had...well, he kinda absorbed Chuck’s powers after becoming some sort of power vacuum, which I’ll explain later. But, he kinda became the new God and dipped. I guess he thought you deserved to be on Earth,”  
“Wait, you let a three year old become God?”  
“uh….I guess. I mean, he is more responsible than he seems,”  
“And what about my father?”  
“He became mortal. We spared him, and now he’s somewhere learning how to be human.”  
“Why spare him? Last I saw, you were furious, wishing to kill him at any moment, wanting to do anything you could to rid the world of him,”  
Dean smiled and sighed. He looked at Cas, like many times before, “Well, Cas, believe it or not, you changed me, like I changed you. You told me I wasn’t a killer. You said everything I do is out of love. When you left, I thought about it, and you were right. And when Chuck was on his knees, covered in dirt and doing his villainous monologue, he mentioned being ended by the ultimate killer--me. Cas, when he said that, I remembered what we’d been doing this for; we wanted our story to be our own, and Chuck was the one that wrote me as a killer, it was never who I really was. When he said that, I remembered you and your words. I spared him because of you. And, to be frank, I felt better sparing him than letting his words defeat me. Thank you, Cas,”  
Cas smiled, and placed a tender kiss onto Dean’s lips. They shared it for what felt like forever, before pulling apart to breathe.   
“You’re very welcome, Dean.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks had passed, Dean and Cas had settled into one room together. The bunker wasn’t as quiet and glum as it used to be. Sam occasionally rolled his eyes at the PDA, but smiled on the inside. Eileen had also been in town, and she and Sam had gone on a few dates. She had been all caught up on the whole ‘disappearing humanity’ thing and was, unsurprisingly, shocked.  
Jack seemed to be doing just fine as the new Almighty, while they hadn’t seen him since he took over, nothing had gone wrong, so they assumed he was managing. The Empty hadn’t come storming for Cas yet, so Dean took that as a good thing. A few cases came up, they took care of them. Dean was careful not to be pushed onto any rusty nails.

Months went by. Dean had decided to take up a job as a mechanic, moving out of the bunker with Cas, who had taken the Winchester name. They moved into a nice, small home in Kansas, together. While he still hunted, he grew more and more close to a regular life. Sam and Eileen continued to hunt together, making jokes and just allowing themselves to enjoy the freedom.

Years. Sam and Eileen were married with a child, settling in a suburban area. Sam named the child after the man who had sacrificed a lot to protect him. The man who practically raised him, the one who died for him, the one who saved him, the one who was willing to go up against God for him. Dean. Sam promised to protect him as his older brother had protected Sam. 

Decades. Both brothers had grown old, the angel had given up grace to grow old with his love. It wasn’t long before Dean had a heart attack (y’know, bacon) and passed, leaving Cas to mourn. Sam left soon after, his wife and son at his bedside. Cas was the last to go. At Death’s door nine months after the love of his life had gone.  
Letting go, he was greeted by a reaper named Julie.  
“Hello, Castiel. As you might have assumed, your time has come. For the last time, hopefully. Well, your life has been a long one, from the day you were created, to now. It’s going to be hard to judge your deeds with the amount you’ve seen and done. I’ll have to dial Death in order to form a proper ruling for you.” the reaper said a few words of a foreign language under her breath. Next to her, a figure in dark clothes appeared. Castiel did not recognize the new Death, but at least they weren’t Billie.  
“Ah, yes. Castiel. You’re here for the ruling, aren’t you? Well, with all the bends in your life, I will judge you like every other human, by your mortal life. The one you’ve spent with Sam and Dean.  
You gave up grace so you could live life with Dean, and actually live it. You worked as a beekeeper, taking care of them with care. You spread words of kindness and spirit, despite all you know of the Universe. You helped people, and you did it all with love. Love for Dean, love for humanity, love for the world.  
Castiel Winchester, as I go over your life, I have decided my ruling. Julie, take him to Heaven. There’s someone waiting for him up there.”  
Cas smiled, and followed the reaper to the gates. 

Inside, it was nothing like he had remembered from serving there. None of it was his memories, but it all seemed connected. He looked around and spotted an all too familiar car, which meant he couldn’t be far.   
Following the footprints leading down to a beach, he saw two men in chairs, with one empty. He knew it was them. Cas headed down and stood next to Dean.  
“Hello, Dean,” Winchester turned around and saw the ex-angel, then smiled.

“I’m glad you made it, sunshine,”


End file.
